magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Sinclair User Issue 1
This issue was dated April 1982 and cost 60p Contents Sinclair User Issue 1 Contents.jpg Software Scene Games *Entering the 3D Labyrinth: ZX81 Labyrinth by Axis - (7) *Glorious games all in 1k: Laser Blast, Alien Crawler, Ghost Hunt and Torpedo from Zedex - (7) *Monopoly makes its mark: Monopoly by Work Force for the ZX81. - (7) *Putting the ball in the net: Football Manager by Addictive Games for the ZX80 & ZX81. - (7) *Cheap but also very cheerful: Alien Chase, Navarone, Phototon, Fireman's Rescue & Asteroid Belt - Helta Skelta Software - (8) *Speedy game of Defender: QS Defender by Quicksilva for the ZX81 - (9) *Chess on several levels: ZXChess I & II by Artic Computing for the ZX81 - (9) Other Software *Possible replacement for Basic?: Mickie from Axis for the ZX81 - (7) *Helps stop re-inventing the wheel: Book and Toolkit for the ZX81 by Hewson Consultants - (7-8) *Looking through a window: Window Language by Campbell Systems. - (8) *Machine code monitor: ZX-MC and Screen Kit 1 by Picturesque - (8) *Making layouts simpler: Video Sketch by Video Software - (8) *Aids on your adventure: Gamel 81 from Control Technology - (8) Hardware World Add-ons to make you computing more fun - 2½ pages (11-13) *Slow mode kit: For ZX80 from Compshop Ltd *Aiming for real power: ZX-99 from Data-Assette *Boards galore from Quicksilva *Making the proper noises: Audio modulator from Compusound *Keying out of the industry: Professional keyboard from Computer Keyboards *Taping out your problems: ERC81 Tape Recorder from The Monolith Electronics Co Ltd *A port only for the ZX-81: Technomatic board *One switch from Abacus: Abacus Controller *Helping expand up to 32K: Audio Computers RAM pack *Screwing in a system: Fuller DP from Fuller Micro Systems *Aiming at 'proper' invaders: DK'Tronics 4k Graphics ROM *Mum's the word for facilities: RD Laboratories mortherboard Reviews Sorting the diamonds from the glass - Phil Garratt - 2½ pages (51-53) *1k Space Invaders, Nightmare Park, Star Trek (Macronics) *QS Defender, QS Asteroids (Quicksilva) *Centipede (DK'Tronics) *Adventure A: Planet of Death, Adventure B: Inca Curse, ZXChess I, ZXChess II (Artic Computing) *Star Trek (Silversoft) Features Inside Sinclair: Introducing the lady with more than her fair share of problems - 2 pages (14-15) :Every day Sinclair receives 50 pleas for help. And incredibly they are all dealt with by one woman, Ruth Bramley. Here we look at how she manages to cope. Photo Special: Microfair mania - 1 page (17) School Spot: Why Sinclairs are such a smash hit - 1½ pages (27-28) :From primaries to polytechnics... the whole education spectrum is using ZX-81's Business: Turning your Sinclair ZX-81 into a business machine - Mike Salem - 2 pages (40-41) :When the ZX-81 was first launched many experts refused to believe it was of any use for business applications. Mike Salem of Hilderbay Ltd set out to prove them wrong. Conversion: How to convert your ZX-80 programs to run on a ZX-81 - Mark Charlton - 3 pages (43-45) Hardware Overview: Plenty for users to choose from - Stephen Adams - 2 pages (56-57) :To lead into in-depth analyses of hardware products, Stephen Adams scans the market. Prestel: April debut planned for prize-winning adapter - Roger Green - 2½ pages (61-63) : There are more than 20 entries for the £1,000 first prize which goes to the designer of best ZX-81/Prestel adaptor. Roger Green tells the story and why there is a need for the adaptor. Regular Features Contents - 1 page (3) Sinclairvoyance: Let's begin with a look ahead - 1 page (5) Starting from Scratch - Beginners Guide - 2 pages (18-19) Hewson's Helpline - Andrew Hewson - 2 pages (22-23) Books: Starting to get acquainted with the Sinclair book world - Ron Coates - 2 pages (48-49) : Getting Acquainted With Your ZX81, The ZX81 Pocket Book, The ZX81 Companion & Stretching Your ZX81 or ZX80 To Its Limits Competition - 1 page (59) Mind Games: It's the program that matters if you want the satisfaction of a good game of chess - Philip Joy - 1 page (65) Type-Ins Intercept by Ian Wright for the ZX-80 (31) Star Swerver by Tim Rogers for the ZX-81 (32) Square Root and Graph Plotter (33) Othello by Graham Charlton & Tim Hartnell for the ZX-81 (34-35) Blackjack by Tim Hartnell for the ZX-81 (36-37) Old Forty-Niner by Tim Hartnell for the ZX-81 (38) Adverts Games *Bug-Byte - The Damsel and the Beast, Dictator, House of Gnomes, Star Trek, Program Pack 1, Program Pack 2, Program Pack 3, Program Pack 4, Program Pack 5, Program Pack 6, Program Pack 7, Whist, Invaders, Breakout - page 2 *Quicksilva - QS Defender, QS Asteroids, QS Invaders - page 6 *DK'Tronics - Deflex, 3D/3D Labyrinth, Centipede, Space Invaders - page 10 *JRS Software - Games Pack - page 13 *Holdco Ltd/Hilderbay Ltd - Gold / Pick a Word - page 16 *Automata - Can of Worms, Love and Death, The Bible - page 24 *Macronics - 1k Space Invaders, 3k Space Invaders, Nightmare Park, Dragon Maze, 1k Breakout, Planetoids, Star Trek, Mission of the Deep, Pontoon - Fruit Machine, Space Rescue, Warrior, 3D "O" & "X"'s - Connect Four - page 26 *Hewson Consultants - Space Intruders - page 28 *Video Software - Force Field, Space Race, Football-League, Test Match, Stock Market, 1k Party Tricks - page 29 *Microgame Simulations - Soccer Supremo, Balance of Power, Tycoon, Battle of Britain, Asset Stripper, Kingdom of Nam - page 39 *Artic Computing - ZXChess I, ZXChess II, Adventure A: Planet of Death, Adventure B: Inca Curse, Adventure C: Ship of Doom, Galaxy Warrior, Galaxians, 1k Games Pack - page 39 *Michael Orwin Software - Cassette One, Cassette Two - page 42 *Richard Shepherd Software - Bargain Bytes - page 50 *Leisure Games - The Keys of Gondrun, Pop Star - page 50 *J.K. Greye Software - 10 Games, Starfighter - Pyramid - Artist, Catacombs, 3D Monster Maze - page 58 *Simon W. Hessel Software - Inheritance - page 58 *Mikro-Gen - Chess, ZX New York, ZX Space Invaders, ZX Breakout - page 62 *Control Technology - Pack 16/1, Pack 16/2, Pack 16/3, Cassette 1½, Tape Book 50 - page 67 Magazines *Sinclair Programs - page 29 Sinclair Supermart - 1 page (66) Other Credits Consultant Editor :Mike Johnston Production Editor :Harold Mayes Design :Bill Scolding Editorial/Production Assistant :Sue Hawes Contributors :Andrew Hewson, Philip Joy, Mark Charlton, Phil Garratt, Stephen Adams, Ron Coates, Roger Green Other Issues Sinclair User Issue 001